Cute Boy
by farika
Summary: Di dalam gedung yang penuh dengan kemeriahan natal  terdapat 5 sekawan yang sedang kedapatan malaikat turun dari langit. COWOK CAKEP! Bagaimanakah kemeriahan natal mereka ketika bertemu "Sang Malaikat" tersebut?


CUTE BOY

Pandora Hearts © Jun Mochizuki-sensei

Genre: Humor, Friendship

Rated: K+

Warning(s): OOC, OOT, abal, crazy, gaje, lebay, dll.

Summary: Di dalam gedung yang penuh dengan kemeriahan natal terdapat 5 sekawan yang sedang kedapatan malaikat turun dari langit. COWOK CAKEP! Bagaimanakah kemeriahan natal mereka ketika bertemu "Sang Malaikat" tersebut?

A/N: Fanfic ini sebenarnya sedikit cerita mengenai natalku bersama teman-temanku di tahun sebelumnya. Tentu saja dengan perubahan seperlunya. Jadi cerita ini tidak sepenuhnya 100% asli dari kehidupan nyata dengan banyak bagian yang aku lebaykan secara mendadak.

Enjoy! ^^

.

Kemeriahan natal mewarnai gedung besar yang berisi orang-orang yang bekerja ataupun kerabat dan keluarga yang sudah turut membantu dalam keberhasilan Perusahaan Pandora yang dikelola keluarga Baskerville di Inggris. Tiga orang gadis remaja sedang celingak-celinguk mencari dua orang temannya. Tiga gadis itu ialah Alice Baskerville, Sharon Rainsworth, dan Echo Nightray. Mereka baru saja selesai tampil sebagai trio dalam memeriahkan acara natal malam itu.  
"Mereka ada di mana sih? Lama banget," ujar Alice.  
"Entahlah. Tidak seperti biasanya mereka bertiga datang selambat ini," sahut Sharon.  
"Hei, itu mereka!" sahut Echo tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke arah dua orang gadis yang sedang berlari-lari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Hei, hei, denger, deh. Ada cowok cakep berdiri di dekat pintu," kata Eida Vessalius dengan histerisnya.  
(Ha? Masa' sih? [Author gak usah ikutan, deh] Loh, kenapa? Pelit! *Plak!* Oke, back to story)  
"Iya, dia cooooool banget. Namanya siapa, ya?" sahut Alyss Baskerville, kembarannya Alice, yang juga histeris bersama Eida.  
"Eh? Mana? Mana?" tanya Echo sambil celingak-celinguk nyari cowok cakep di dekat pintu.  
Sharon dan Alice pun ikutan mencari 'Cowok Cakep' itu.  
"Nggak cakep tu. Biasa aja," ujar Sharon.  
"Iya, biasa aja tu," sahut Alice.  
"Yah, lumayanlah," ujar Echo sambil senyum-senyum gila.

"Aduuh! Coba deh, kalian lihat baik-baik cowok itu. Cakep banget! Dengan rambut silvernya yang cool ditambah dengan kemeja merah dan celana panjang hitamnya…. Oh My God! Alice, mimpi apa aku semalam?" terang Alyss histeris sendiri.  
"Mana aku tahu," jawab Alice singkat.  
"Ya Tuhan, cakep banget sih tu cowok! Duh, pengen kenalan nih….," sahut Eida yang juga masih histeris.

Selagi mereka ber-histeris-ria, cowok cakep itu pergi dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Untunglah Echo melihatnya. Dua cewek yang sedang ber-histeris-ria langsung panik karena cowok cakep itu tidak ada di tempat semula.  
"Aduh, dia pergi ke mana, sih?" tanya Eida panik.  
"Apa mungkin dia masuk ke dalam gedung, ya?" ujar Alyss yang juga panik.  
"Gak mungkin kita bisa langsung nemuin dia di dalam gedung ini yang ramai! OMG!" sahut Eida yang sedang panik-paniknya.  
Ketika mereka sedang ber-panik-ria, Echo memecahkan keramaian mereka.  
"Tadi aku melihatnya pergi ke luar," sahut Echo.  
"Kalau begitu kita ke luar aja. Kebetulan di sini kita gak ngapa-ngapain. Yang tampil juga masih nenek-nenek. Gimana?" ujar Sharon.  
"Oke. Kita ke luar aja," sahut Eida.  
Lima sekawan itu akhirnya ke luar ruangan dengan tujuan utama mencari cowok cakep yang hilang ditelan pintu gedung.

"Hah.. Dia gak ada di sini. Cepat banget perginya. Padahal aku mau lihat lagi wajahnya yang cute abis itu. Fuh," ujar Alyss sambil menghembuskan nafas.  
"Ya sudahlah. Kapan-kapan kita bisa lihat dia lagi, kan?" sahut Eida pasrah.  
Lima sekawan itu akhirnya mengheningkan cipta sejenak. Kemudian Alyss memulai pembicaraan.  
"Hei, katanya nanti ada band yang tampil, loh," ujar Alyss.  
"Eh? Band apa?" tanya Sharon penuh minat.  
"Band yang beranggotakan orang-orang yang ada hubungannya dengan perusahaan," jawab Alyss.  
"Katanya sih anggotanya anak-anak muda," sambung Alice.  
"Kalau begitu, ada cowok yang cakep juga, dong! Hehe..," ujar Echo.  
"Ternyata kau ada minat juga ya dengan cowok yang cakep," sahut Eida.  
"Of course," balas Echo.

"Ehm, kita masuk aja, yuk. Capek nih tegak melulu dari tadi," ajak Sharon.  
"Tadi minta ke luar, sekarang minta ke dalam. Gimana, sih? Gak konsisten!" ujar Alice.  
"Kan kita ke luar cuma buat nyari cowok cakep tadi. Lagian di dalam ada meja, kursi, minuman, dan makanan. Lebih enakan di dalam. Ayolah," pinta Sharon memelas dengan tampang tak berdosa.  
"Hah.. Baiklah," sahut Alice.

Lima sekawan itu masuk ke dalam gedung dan duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang tersisa. Mereka duduk berderet seperti para kuda yang sedang makan rumput. Di depan mereka, tepatnya di depan Alyss, seorang anak cowok yang lebih muda setahun dari mereka, kecuali Eida, sedang duduk dengan santainya bagaikan raja sambil minum segelas anggur (Ea.. bagi-bagi donk.. Lupakan! Back to story) dimana yang sebenarnya dia tak mungkin minum anggur.

"Hei, sebentar lagi band yang kuceritakan tadi itu akan tampil loh," ujar Alyss.  
"Band? Band Pandora yang itu?" sahut anak cowok di depan Alyss yang sok nyambung itu, Reo.  
"Iya benar. Kok tahu?" tanya Alyss.  
(Tahu dong.. Dikasih tahu sama authorny.. *Plak* *Auw! Sakit tahu!* Back to story)  
"Ya iyalah teman gue gitu loh yang tampil!" jawab Reo pede.  
"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak ikut menjadi anggota bandnya?" tanya Eida dengan tampang tak berdosa yang membuat air mata Reo berlinang.  
"A.. Aku tidak tahu main musik tahu! Huhuhu..," jawab Reo sambil menangis.  
"Ah, ma.. maafkan aku," balas Eida merasa bersalah.  
"Huhuhu…"  
"Aduh, kasihan.. Sini.. Cup cup cup.. Jangan nangis lagi, ya," kata Alyss sembari memeluk Reo.  
"Huhuhu.. Mami," kata Reo lirih.  
"Apa? Mami? Lo pikir gue mami lo apa? Tidak menghormati tahu!"  
PLAK! Tamparan mematikan dari Alyss pun mendarat dengan mulusnya di pipi Reo. Tapi Reo pun bangkit, pantang menyerah jadi prinsip hidupnya. Maju terus!  
"Apa-apaan ini? Kau sudah merusak wajahku yang innocent ini!" bentak Reo.  
"Apa? Itu salahmu sendiri tahu! Ditanya begitu aja sudah nangis! Cengeng lo! Lebay!" bentak Alyss tak kalah keras.  
"APA?"  
"Hei, sudahlah. Bukan salah kalian kok. Tapi salah authornya yang buat kalian begini!" teriak Alice menghentikan pertengkaran maut mereka berdua.  
(Loh? Kok saya? Saya hanya menjalankan tugas berdasarkan prinsip pembuatan fanfic saya beserta visi dan misi fanfic ini. Lagipula saya yang membuat fanfic ini, ya suka-suka saya, dong. Jadi, salah saya apa? *Puppy eyes* *digebukin rame-rame* *babak belur 6 tingkat*)  
"Ah, banyak oceh ni author. Gue kan imagenya pendiam. Kenapa jadi begini?" protes Echo.  
(Yah, mau gimana lagi. Peranmu itu kan bagus juga. HIAAKK! *digebukan secara masal dan liar* *babak belur 6x lipat* Ampun, deh, kita lanjutin aja fanficnya. Oke, back to story)

"Hei lihat! Bandnya mau tampil tuh!" teriak Sharon.

Lima sekawan itu terkejut bukan main dan kepalang, ternyata gitaris band itu ialah….  
JENG JENG JENG JENG! COWOK CAKEP!

"Hiyaa! Keren banget! Dia main gitar! Duh, makin cool aja dia..," ujar Eida histeris (lagi).  
"Hei Reo!" panggil Alyss.  
"Apa?" sahut Reo.  
"Kata kamu yang tampil itu temanmu. Tolong beritahu aku siapa nama cowok cakep yang main gitar itu," pinta Alyss.  
"Kami, Alyss," kata Echo mengingatkan.  
"Ah, iya. Maksudku, tolong beritahu kami. Ayolah… Reo baik, deh," rayu Alyss.  
"Ooh.. Yang itu. Dia namanya Break. Xerxes Break," jawab reo.  
"Break, ya? Namanya Break, ya? Aduuh, dia lebih cakep waktu main gitar," ujar Eida.  
"Hmm.. Ya lumayanlah..," ujar Sharon.  
"Hei Sharon, kau suka juga dengan cowok cakep itu? Eh, maksudku Break," tanya Alice.  
"Ehem.. Ehem.." empat orang lainnya tiba-tiba batuk serak-serak kena TBC sepertinya.  
"Eh? Enggak tuh.. Siapa bilang? Aku gak minat dengan yang brondong-brondong!" jawab Sharon santai.  
"Brondong? Oh, iya kan Break seumuran dengan Reo, ya?" tanya Alice.  
"Yup," jawab Reo singkat.  
"Kalau begitu Break seumuran dengan Eida, dong. Soalnya diantara kita yang paling muda hanya Eida," ujar Alice menyimpulkan.  
"Horeee! Breaknya buat aku aja, ya Alyss.." goda Eida.  
"Iiih, apaan sih? Gue minat dengan brownies tahu," sahut Alyss.  
"Brownies?" tanya Echo bingung.  
"Browndong Manies…. Hehe," jawab Alyss histeris.

Ketika mereka kembali ber-histeris-ria, seorang cowok tinggi lewat di dekat mereka.

"Waahh.. Cakep!" kata Alyss dan Echo bersamaan.  
"Siapa?" tanya Sharon.  
"Cowok yang baru lewat itu," jawab Echo sambil menunjuk ke arah cowok itu.  
"Itu kan…," kata Sharon. Perkataannya dipotong oleh Eida.  
"Jangan katakan! Mimpi buruk apa aku semalam? Ah! Jam segini ketemu dia, waktu natal lagi! Fuh!" kata Eida kesal.  
"Eh? Dia siapa Sharon?" tanya Echo.  
"Dia itu 'mantan musuh'nya Eida. Namanya Gilbert. Nama keluarganya tidak diketahui. Dia lebih tua setahun dari kita," terang Sharon.  
"Ooh, begitu," balas Echo.  
"Duh, jadi bingung nih. Break atau Gilbert, ya? Break, Gilbert? Break, Gilbert?" sahut Alyss yang masih dalam keadaan ber-histeris-ria.

Lima sekawan itu pun ber-histeris-ria sampai acara natal di gedung itu selesai.

THE END

.

S.u.n.g.g.u.h.-.s.u.n.g.g.u.h lebay, kan? Mungkin ada yang belum percaya cerita ini karena Break yang biasanya cool, jagoan, dan menjadi kakak sendiri bagi Sharon menjadi brownies? Hahaha.. Aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa memilih fanfic ini untuk diikutkan dalam event di fb.. Aku juga sengaja tidak menyebutkan nama keluarga Gilbert, karena nama keluarganya telah disandang terlebih dahulu oleh Echo. Saya mohon maaf apabila fanfic ini kurang memuaskan. *Kluk* *membungkuk* Oke?

Sebenarnya, aku sudah menulis fanfic ini di note fb-ku. Setelah menimbang-nimbang dan memikirkannya masak-masak 10 hari 10 malam (gak beneran, loh), aku masukkan aja fanfic ini ke .

Sekian Fanfic dari saya.

Don't forget R&R?


End file.
